All because of wine bottle
by shizayalover
Summary: Simply walking home after a long day of work to run into a raven with a wine addiction  what happens when mix wine with sexiness? Shizaya love all the way! This story is based on a RP I did with my partner..Enjoy!


Shizuo always says that he hates violence, but when Izaya comes around, all that goes out the window. He wants him dead..but recently, things have changed between the blond and the raven. During the day, they chase and almost kill each other throughout the streets of Ikebukuro, but at night, the mood between them changes…

A slight humm echoed down the late streets of Ikebukuro, the beat in his step - it was none other than the informant himself, Orihara Izaya. Anyone would of guessed by his usual fur-trimmed jacket and bag containing his fatty tuna. He was in such a happy mood, just who to take it out on.. and where to eat?

It was late and today ended up being a long day of work protecting Tom,so I really wasn't in the mood for anymore fighting until he noticed the fur lined hood of the raven in the distance..

He skipped along 'till his crimson orbs narrowed down. Tall figure, blonde hair..

"**S h i z z y-chaaaaaan~! Heeeeyo~**" The informant sang at the top of his lungs, skipping 'till he was face to face at the ex-bartender. "Izaya…." I looked at the smiling raven standing before him. He raised his hand as if he was about to hit him but instead he wrapped it around him and hugged him tightly..

**"Nnn.."**Came the slight noise of approval, just what he wanted.._needed._

He smiled at his response. He let him go and looked at him and smiled. " Where ya heading Izaya?" the blond asked. He shrugs "Anywhere to eat my sushi. " he said. "Let's go to my place then." He tilted his head curiously at the blond." Are you sure ?"he asked."Of course I'm sure why would'nt I be?" He tilted his his wondering what bothered Izaya about his idea. " Besides I was going home anyway so might as well." The raven shrugs figuring it was best not for Shizuo to know and simply takes his hand.

We walked to my house hand in hand. We arrived, and I lead him to the table as I went to change into house clothes. Izaya's eyes looked around for any of the liquor he had been desiring for, that stupid wine. It was becoming a crave. I came back in the room noticing the way he was looking for something. I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. " Are you looking for something?" He shakes his head quickly. "N-nothing~" he replied with a hum.

"Oh." I looked at him with curious eyes..I kinda had an idea, so I walked in the kitchen and pulled a bottle of red wine from my cabinet. " Was this what you were looking for Izaya~?" I said holding up the bottle. "Nnnn.." makes a slight excited noise in approval, with his arms out to it. "I thought so," I smiled. " come and get it Izaya~" I teased. He walked toward the male with open arms and eyes locked on the bottle "Nnnn.. please Shizzy-chan!" the informant actually whined.

I backed away with each step he took closer to me. Each time I moved the raven whined, making it more entertaining. It was making him pout "Shizzzzy-chaan! I want it!" he whinned louder, trying to catch the blonde."It's not cute to pout Izaya~" This was very amusing to see him like this. I opened the bottle and took a little drink from it. A louder whine managed from escape him "Gimme it! Not nice to tease!"

He came at me again but this time I caught him by the waist and kissed him, letting the wine I had in my mouth flow into his. I broke the kiss and backed away from him, smiling. " No more whining okay?" He swallows the substance poured by the other, licking his lips and panting after. He then looked at Shizuo and nodded. I smiled mischieviously handed him the bottle. "Nnnnn!" smiles happily taking the bottle with a wine glass. And then he sits himself happily back on the sofa.

I watched as he sat happily back on the sofa with the wine bottle..How could be like this after what just did? I sighed. I went in the kitchen to get a wine glass and then joined him on the sofa. He pours some out for himself to the top and sips it every so and often, savoring that delicious taste. Making a humming noise that echoed throughout the room. I laughed at the sounds he was making. He gets so much pleasure from drinking wine? I curiously watched him as he continued.

"Nnnnn" came another sound, it weren't long before the raven had finished. So he poured himself another, smiling at the substance. Dammit, he was addicted.

_Not before long Izaya would be drunk...would I want that? _Honestly yes. But I couldn't. I took the bottle from him, " No more Izaya~" I looked at him.."B-b-but but!" whines again."No, your drunk already, anymore, you would've drank the whole bottle from me.." I tipped the bottle in the air and took in a big gulp. " So stop whining." He pouts at him again, his face turning red.

"See look at you," I watched his face turn red and pouty. I walked towards and stood in front of him waiting. Nnnn.. w-what? He looks at him through hazy eyes. I wanted to do something but my body wouldn't let me move..Having him this way...I shook my head. Ridiculous. The raven bites his lip looking up at the other, his face over heated by now- Y-you're s-soo haddsome.. Nnnn. I arched an eyebrow and bent down to touch his forehead, "Your drunk, your just saying that."

"B-but you a-are, s-so handsome!" Izaya looks down, fidgeting.

Temptations flared.. " Hey," I said pulling his hands into my own. His face looked flushed with a reddish color making him look so cute. "Nnnn.. d-don't touch." Even the slightest touch made the raven's skin heat up a tad, turning into mush more.I let go of his hands, not wanting him to freak out on me. but my temptation to touch him raged higher, " Iza~ya" I moaned not realizing how I sounded..

He looked down again, shifting 'bout. It was making him worse that the blonde was even there, his whole body felt like it ached for that touch which was embarrassing. I could tell that he wanted my touch. Slowly I leaned in for a kiss, hoping he would'nt push me away. He closed his eyes tightly letting the blonde kiss him, making him becoming redder and wanting more. A small moan came from him into the kiss.

"Izaa~yaa" I moaned holding him in my arms deepening the kiss..He wanted me and I wanted him. "Nnnn.. n-not l-like that!" It was making him more aroused with the way the other moaned his name, kissing back deeply. I retreated some hearing his cry. I held his chin up with my finger, " Well how do you want it then?"

"D-d-don't ask that!" He laid back on the sofa, sprawling himself out.. a bit lost of breath."And why not?" I inched a little closer to him, "You didn't reject the kiss? And your body isn't necessarily rejecting me either.." It amused me that Izaya was this way..."J-j-just do it." he muttered, becoming redder.. the raven was starting become uncomfy, fidgeting more.

I did what he told me. I snaked my way under his shirt and licked him, pleasuring him. I worked my way back to his neck and face licking his ear."Nnn..." he mewls and moans of pleasure escaped him from the moist tongue that trailed along his heated body, it was so embarrassing so he tried to muffle them away by his fingers.. licking and sucking them.

"Don't hide your voice from me, let me hear you.." I whispered in his ear. My body started to get warm as I made my way down his body. "But w-why?" Another moan left him because of that voice, his hands not long after grabbed onto his shirt tightly showing he wanted more. "Because I love your voice," seeing him exposing his body to me more, I gave him what he wanted. I touched his most sensitive spot, his nipples. Licking my way around, I felt his body tense up under my touch. "Come on, let me here your sexy voice."

His body jolted from the pleasure, letting sharp cry out showing how sensitive they were. "Nnnn.. Shizzuo!" he moaned. "Ahh, there we go." I said pulling him in a kiss. His body looked beautiful to me. I stripped him of his shirt and looked at his pants as my next target. His hands quickly covered over his face, completely red now. "B-but it's d-d-dirty down there!"I removed his pants and saw he was right. " My, my Izaya.." I shook my head smiling. He was already so wet, " Let me clean you up.."

He moans out just from hearing that, the desperate member leaking more just by that voice. "Aaahha" I made my way around with my tongue cleaning up the ejaculation mess he already made. The raven's body jolted as I cleaned up his mess and pleasured him. Loud cries of the blonde's name seemed to slip out his lips, it felt so good.. he wanted more, the raven desperate tried bucking his hips for him. "P-please Sh-shizuo!"

His cries made me want him more. Piece by piece I started sheding my own clothes. "Mhm~ Izaayaa~" I moaned. I was nearly at my breaking point.. "I'm going to prepare you alright?" I was directly in his face, kissing him lightly. He kissed the blonde back.. then nodded at that, wanting Shizuo inside. "Nnnn.. w-want y-you in-inside Shizuo!" he cried out, closing his eyes tightly.

I entered my fingers his ass; as soon as I entered, his body jolted up. I moved my fingers around making him moan and jolt. "Aaahhaaa.." his cries became louder than before, clenching his muscles around those fingers, desperate for more already. so he tried to hint it, "B-bet Shizuos r-really bigg."

I smiled at his comment. "Well, lets find out." I pulled my fingers out and slowly stuck my dick in him. "Hnnn~" I moaned. I started thrusting making the pleasure explode..The ravens cries just became louder and louder, looking down at how it thrusted in and back out. It aroused him more, causing his own member to leak again. "Aahhh- S-so so big!"

My moans got louder and louder as I thrusted into him. " Aahh!" I cried. I was almost at my climax and so was Izaya. I picked him up and placed him on my lap, continuing my thrusts. It turned him instantly red, trying to bounce himself harder. it wasn't going to last long, and when Shizuo hit that one spot; the raven couldn't take it, he spurted all his seed up himself calling out a loud cry of the blondes name.. causing him to tighten around him.

Izaya spurted all on me and himself as I let go inside of him. I stopped thrusting and wrapped my arms around his waist licking his body of his mess. He moaned once he felt Shizuo's all inside, then shook his head, "D-Don't! O-o-or I'll get h-horny again!" I looked at his face, his face was totally flustered. "Hnn~" I said as I licked him again and touched him below. "Looks like you're already hard again~such a naughty person."

He really couldn't help but to cry out, the raven had such a weak spot for dirty talking. "Nnnn, s-stop! G-gonna g-get dirty a-again!" he cried. "You're already so dirty now Izaya, let me clean you up.." I continued to lick him clean as his body tensed up. "Nnnn.. s-s-stop talking l-like that!" It makes him leak more, causing his whole body to jolt, cries of pleasure leaving him. I continued to lick him clean but everytime I licked I sensitive spot, he leaked again. This time it gets me in the face causing me to stop.

He moans out loud from watching it go onto the blondes face, so he leaned out licking it off slowly. "Mmmm.." He was licking my face caused me to moan even more. "Ahh~ Izayaa" his name rolled off of my lips. His tongue lapped it all up and even went across the blondes lips.

The raven's tongue ran across my lips causing me to tense up. "Izaa-yaa~~" I moaned."Mmm.." His hand went down to grip onto Shizuo's bulge causing his own member to leak again, those noises were too sexy. The raven licked over his lips again."Aah!~" my body jolted up from his touch. My breathing became heavier as I leaned in to kiss the raven's neck .

Strokes him more, watching at how big the blondes member gets..turning himself bright red. My body tensed up each time he stroked me."Unhg, Hnn~" I moaned. I couldn't take much more.."Mmmm.. w-what else does Shizzy-chan want?" he whispered in a seductive tone down his ear. His sexy voice rang through my ears, I licked my lips, leaning in to kiss him. "Mhm..I want you and your body." I ran my hands down his body grabbing and squeezing his ass.

**Gotta wait until the next chapter comes!**


End file.
